


Alien Earth: Kara's Long Day

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Earth, Alternate Universe, F/M, KaraMel, Monara, The Millma Verse, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: When James is up for membership into the newly created Legion Kara ends up repeating her day every time James dies.





	Alien Earth: Kara's Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note: so this is based on an Earth that has appeared in our other stories called Alien Earth. If you have not read our other stories though this basically follows Supergirl TV show only Mon never had to leave Earth and Kara has Streaky (Supercat) a Kryptonian cat. The rest of the minor differences are explained well in story so you can read this without reading our other work.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

"This is where we're meeting?" Kara asked as she flew into the base. It was an old League of Assassins headquarters set in the United States near National City. It was partially underground and had an unusual feel to it; like it was not meant for superheroes which, to be fair it was not.

"Well, since none of us our millionaires…" Nyssa spoke airily. Nyssa Al Gaul, the daughter of the late Ra's Al Gaul and sister to Talia, had joined the Legion, helping them take down her sister after Talia had set off the nuke that had destroyed Gotham. The League of Assassins, too, was dead besides Nyssa. "I am taking all our old bases for the Legion of Superheroes." She added, pleased of her new endeavor.

The Legion of Superheroes was very new – when a visitor from another world had shown up and helped them defeat a major threat, she had suggested making a team like her world had. She had called them the Justice League, but Mon-El had quickly rebranded it to Legion of Superheroes he, Clark and Kara had been quickly made its leaders. Now it was just gaining members and making bases, the latter thanks to Nyssa.

The Legion was so far composed of Clark/Superman, Kara/Supergirl, Mon-El/Valor, Jay Garrick/The Flash, Malcolm Garrick/Impulse, Nyssa, Laurel Lance/White Siren, and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman. J'onn was also considered a member, but only when he could be around.

"And thank you Nyssa for that," Clark commented with a nod, liking the leadership role. "Although a redecoration might be in order..." the décor indeed left little to be desired.

"I'm sure Winn would love that," Mon added, giving Kara a smile as he put an arm around her, he and Kara being a couple.

"But we do need to talk about membership," Diana pointed out. "If we are going to act as a team, we do need more members after all."

"My sister Sara is pretty good at the vigilante thing," Laurel added thoughtfully.

"I agree," Nyssa said, smirking slightly at this. "On Laurel's request I have been training her. She would have made a fine member of the League of Assassins." Nyssa had a grin on her face and Kara didn't want to know what that grin was for.

"What about that friend of you two?" Jay asked pointing at Kara and Clark. "Um… James…? Isn't he going around as this Guardian persona?"

Kara gave a nod but was hesitant at this. She wasn't the biggest fan of vigilantes, but had grown to accept them. But there was always something about James being a vigilante that felt wrong, especially when he started making comments to Kara about how Mon shouldn't be a hero because he got into it for selfish reasons, that being to be close to Kara. Kara though couldn't help but be offended by that, since the only reason she started being a hero was to save her sister. On the other hand, James did help out when possible so Kara was not sure how she felt.

"Both good suggestions," Clark nodded. "But it's not too urgent right now. Why doesn't everyone think about them? Find other suggestions. We will meet back here, maybe not tomorrow but the day after with our thoughts and suggestion on who can join us, then figure out who gets to join the team."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kara said with a nod in agreement.

-Alien Earth-

The sun shone in the room as Kara opened her eyes. Music suddenly started as she blinked to see Mon sitting on the end of the bed, barely clothed and dancing.

"Hey, morning Kara," Mon had looked back to see her awake.

"Wayward Son?" Kara muttered, recognizing the music on the stereo and smiling.

"Hey, it's a great song," Mon stated as he got up, moving over to the bathroom. "Have you thought any more about new members to the Legion?" He called as Kara switched off the radio. Mon stuck his head back out into the room, pouting.

"What?" Kara asked to this.

"I liked that song…" Mon muttered, moving back into the bathroom as Kara laughed, jumping out to the bed to join him in the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to watch him brush his teeth.

"And no, no other suggestions," Kara stated. "I don't really know anyone else outside of the Legion who could be part of it."

"Well, Gotham had some good ones, yeah. Well before the city went boom," Mon muttered, spitting into the sink as he looked thoughtful. "What about Jay's suggestion? James?" Mon turned back to Kara at this and Kara knew he, too, was torn.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think that man should never have got into the vigilante game," Kara muttered as she thought this out loud, "but other times I think he has potential… and still other times I wonder if he did not have Winn in the truck and the suit Winn made, would he even still be alive? I mean, without Winn, James would have no chance at all. It's… confusing. I don't know Mon. I really do not know."

"Hey, shame Winn doesn't make at suit for himself," Mon stated as he moved back into the bedroom. "He would be a fun addition to the Legion."

"Yeah," Kara chuckled, kissing Mon's cheek. Mon turned to grab her at this, kissing her back.

"You know, I am sure we have time for a little fun before you have to go," Mon now said with a suggestive grin.

"Maybe another time," Kara teased him with a smile, patting him on the back as she changed into her Supergirl outfit and flew out of the window.

…

Kara walked out of the elevator at CatCo, adjusting her glasses.

She was now a reporter for CatCo, Cat having promoted her after the thing with Non. Then Cat had left to 'find herself', leaving James in charge. Cat now though was working in the government, but in her absence, James had almost destroyed the company – thankfully, Lena Luthor had come in and taken over before Morgan Edge could, putting James back into his place as a photographer and majorly fixing the company.

"Kara!" James called, running up to her, a smile on his face. "Am I really up for membership?"

"I'm sorry?" Kara asked, not sure what James meant by this.

"The new Legion," James said, under his breath now. "Superhero."

"Who told you that?" Kara asked quickly, grabbing him and dragging him quickly to a side room.

"I got other friends in the Legion besides you," James stated, not fazed by this maneuver as Kara sighed. It seemed Clark had mentioned it. "But he only said my name was mentioned... Come on Kara, you gotta tell me. Am I in?"

"There's nothing to tell," Kara said, gritting her teeth. "We have not confirmed anything."

With that, Kara left the room, wishing Clark had kept silent and not noticing where she was going as she walked headlong into Eve Tessmacher who was rushing in with a couple of coffees in her hand.

"Sorry," Eve said, doing a slight turn, but as she did, she tripped barely stopping herself. The coffee dropping out of her hand, crashing onto the floor even faster than Kara could react, surprised by the entire thing. "Oh damn," Eve cried to this.

Before Kara could comfort her, Lena's voice was heard: "Someone call a janitor!" Lena yelled. "Eve… it's fine. Just go get me another coffee," Lena added more softly, Eve gave a nod, turning back to the elevator. "Olsen, don't you have something to be doing?"

"I was talking to Kara," James had followed Kara out of the side office and now pointed at Kara.

"I need you to do your job," Lena stated, waving her hand. "Kara, my office." Kara gave a nod, moving into the office; Lena was already looking around the desk. "I read your article on the Flash rescue. Just trying…" Lena was still moving papers opening a draw. "Oh, I got it here." Lena grabbed the article. "I love it, but I wish we had some good pictures to go along with it. You know, for the millionth time I have no idea where James was during this, but he was not taking photos."

"Um…" Kara paused, knowing James had been Guardian at the time, trying to 'help' Jay, but had been unneeded for the speedster– especially with Malcolm helping him too. "I don't know."

"I don't know how your friends with him," Lena said.

"Well he's my cousin's friend," Kara waved this off not wanting to explain about how she had a crush on him a few year ago. Looking back, she could not figure out why she had liked him.

"Hm yeah, Clark Kent. Anyway, there was one thing in the article: You mention the Guardian was there but there was not much else. What did he do?" Kara gave a shrug at this; still unsure what James had done that day. "Just remove the Guardian references then it can go to print." Kara nodded. "Oh, and Kara..."

"Yeah?" Kara asked.

"On a personal note," Lena said, turning from boss into friend mode. "Your friend. The cute one." Kara raised an eyebrow. "The one good with tech. Winn, right?"

"Yeah… what about him?" Kara asked, not sure where Lena was heading with this.

"You think there's a chance he might be…?" Lena moved her hand, the implication stating itself.

"Oh!" Kara said, getting what Lena wanted. "I don't see why not. I can ask."

"Thanks, you're a good friend," Lena nodded. "And a good reporter. I need you on that Legion of Superheroes thing too. People are a bit confused by this new group Superman told Lois about. It would be good if we could clarify it. I bet, and I know you always have an inside scoop with Supergirl."

"I'll see what I can do," Kara said with a smile and a nod.

…

The article was ready for print and it was lunch. Mon-El had turned up at CatCo and he had brought lunch for himself and Kara. Kara was pleased, even if she could simply fly to a place for food. She liked hanging out with Mon though, even at her desk. They were facing the window just chatting when Mon went silent as he looked on.

"That's not good," Mon stated as Kara frowned, turning in her seat. It was dark outside in the middle of the day. She looked back at Mon, a knowing look in her eyes as she stood, moving over to the window as so many other employees were doing.

There was a spaceship above the city. Kara sighed as she turned back to Mon-El who was behind her now. They nodded to one another as they moved toward the staircase, and once out of sight, running and flying to the top of the building.

Once on the roof, they got a better view as a gust of wind announced the arrival of The Flash and Impulse.

"Seems we have some visitors," Jay stated, turning to Kara. "Lucky we have the Legion now."

"Grab Nyssa and Laurel," Kara stated simply as both speedsters gave a nod and vanished.

"What are we dealing with?" Mon asked, moving to the roof's edge.

"Aliens," the new voice replied as Kara and Mon looked up to Superman, Kara smiling at her cousin despite this. "At least ten have just beamed off the ship," Clark added. "Best not to stay here and chat…"

"On it," Kara stated, jumping to the air as she flew off the roof, heading in the direction of screaming now. When she arrived on the spot where indeed ten large aliens with weapons and tentacles were attacking, she had to pause. James was there in complete Guardian outfit, using his shield to block a beam from the aliens' weapons.

"Hey!" James called. "Where were you guy?"

"What are you doing here?" Kara called as Wonder Woman arrived, not even taking time to register the Guardian as she went to attack the nearest alien. A rush of wind announced the arrival of the Flash and Impulse, joined by Laurel and Nyssa. The vigilantes paused at the appearance of the aliens as they glanced to one another.

White Siren screamed, knocking an alien back as the Flash and Impulse worked together to take on another alien. Nyssa joined with Wonder Woman to attack, as Superman now used freeze breath against another alien.

Kara meanwhile had been distracted by weapons fire as Mon cleared the area of the people, joining to help when he could. Kara couldn't focus though as she alone seemed to be concerned for James – his own weapons and shields were good, but they didn't seem quite as effective against these aliens.

"James, this isn't the place for a vigilante," Kara stated, jumping in front of an attack from an alien that James didn't notice, distracted by another one.

"I can help," James pointed out. "I can be in the Legion."

"Not now," Kara stated simply as she used heat vision on another alien.

Another shot and James' shield suddenly shattered, shocking the man as Superman jumped in to help his friend. Kara sighed as she joined Mon now. if James wanted to fight she guessed he could but she had to help lead this battle.

That was when she heard the cry as she looked over to see James' suit shatter from another laser blast, narrowly avoiding Nyssa who was saved by Impulse. James stood for a moment in shock before he crumpled to the floor, in what Kara only say as slow motion. She blinked in shock as her realization was made real.

"James!" Clark called, not even able to come to his friend's aide as there was another shout and something hit into Kara. Everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Sunlight streamed onto Kara's face as she blinked herself awake, wondering what had happened to the aliens, and to James and the Legion. She was in a soft bed as a familiar song came on – the same song she had woken to the morning before.

She opened her eyes to see Mon in nothing but boxers dancing on the end of the bed.

"What…?" Kara asked, confused. Had she missed something vital since the alien attack?

"Hey, morning Kara," Mon smiled back at her as Kara frowned.

"What?" Kara asked, her head spinning.

"Hey, this is a great song," Mon stated as he got up, moving over to the bathroom. "Have you thought any more about new members to the Legion?" He called as Kara switched off the radio. She liked the song, but she was beyond confused now. Mon stuck his head back out into the room, pouting.

"I don't…?" Kara asked to this. "What just happened… what happened to that alien invasion and on the street… and James…?" Kara was completely confused.

"Alien invasion. What are you talking about?" Mon asked, frowning. "We haven't had an alien invasion for… well for at least a few weeks." Mon gave a grin and a laugh at that. "Sounds like you had a weird dream. Don't worry about it. So, what about James? For the Legion?"

"I… I'm very confused," Kara said; Mon taking that as an answer. "I'm going to head to work."

"So soon?" Mon pouted again. "I could make you breakfast and then we could have some…"

"See you at lunch," Kara said determinedly, changing into her outfit and flying out.

…

Kara exited the elevator of CatCo, still very confused. The TV screen was playing the same news as the day before, while people were wearing the same clothes – even saying the same things.

"Kara!" James yelled out, running up and all Kara could see was him dying from the alien attack. She almost cried out herself, glad he was alive. "Am I really up for membership?" James added.

"I'm sorry?" Kara seemed to repeat herself from the day before.

"The new Legion," James said, under his breath now. "Superhero."

Kara dragged James to the same side room, still not wanting this conversation out loud. "Haven't we had this conversation before?" she asked. "I swear we have done this before."

"Like… Deja-vu?" James said.

"No, not Deja-vu, like we lived this before," Kara said.

"But… isn't that Deja-vu?" James said, frowning but moved on before she could debate this. "But Clark just said my name was mentioned for the Legion. But he didn't tell me everything. You got to tell me Kara. Am I in?"

"We haven't confirmed anything," Kara said as she left the room annoyed

As Kara walked out, Eve Tessmacher was rushing with the coffees in her hand and again they walked headlong into each other. "Sorry," Eve said, doing a slight turn. Kara prepared for it as it happened, catching her before she could fall and saving Eve and the coffees.

"Nice reflexes, Kara," Lena's voice was heard, as she had come to the door.

"Yeah, thanks," Eve said, giving one of the coffees to Lena as she took her seat at her desk.

"Olsen, don't you have something to be doing?" Lena asked James and Kara just stared at this.

"I was talking to Kara," James said, having come out of the room after Kara.

"I need you to do your job," Lena stated, waving her hand. "Kara, my office." Kara gave a nod, again looking Lena. "I read your article on the Flash rescue. Just trying…" Lena was looking through papers again.

"Try your desk draw," Kara suggested, Lena opening the draw and taking out the paper that was the article. She gave Kara a strange look. "Lucky guess."

Lena gave a nod. "I love it, but I wish we had some good pictures to go along with it. You know, for the millionth time I have no idea where James was during this, but he was not taking photos."

"You'd have to ask him," Kara said, going with it. "But I was thinking of taking out the Guardian references anyway. He didn't really do anything. I am also working on an article about the new Legion of Superheroes to help better explain it. I just need to get an interview with Supergirl."

"It's almost like you can read my mind," Lena smirked at this. "I was just going to ask you to do all that." She put the article down. "But on a personal note. Your friend. The cute one..."

"Winn," Kara said, knowing where this was going. "Do you like him?"

"Am I that obvious?" Lena asked, seeming embarrassed.

"I'll have a word with him," Kara said with a nod.

"Thank you. You're a good friend and a good reporter. Get to work," Lena said with a smile and Kara backed out of the office, taking out her cellphone as she did. If this day was somehow repeating itself, a call to the DEO wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Hey Winn," Kara said when he picked it up, still not sure how, but knowing she was reliving the same day, knowing she had gotten a second chance. "Scan the skies. I have a feeling an alien ship will be coming in today."

"What?" Winn asked. "How?"

"Just do it," Kara said, not sure if she should explain this to him. She probably could, but this would be quicker. "Oh, and by any chance would you want to go out with Lena Luthor?"

"What?" Winn asked. "Yeah, um… definitely." Kara smiled as she said bye to her friend.

….

Kara sat at her desk as Mon came in with the same food from today's-yesterday. Kara though was more than happy as she dug into her personal pizza and garlic knots, wondering if the DEO had managed to stop the alien attack as she waited.

That was when her phone rang. "I don't know how you knew it," Winn said when she answered, "but yeah, there was a ship. J'onn called them Harvesters – he knew their species – and they were heading this way. Could have been bad if they had gotten to Earth, but we managed to get some new space defenses on them. They are gone."

"Thanks Winn," Kara said, letting out a breath and hanging up the phone. "Hey Mon… Have you ever gotten a second chance at something and not know how it happened?" Kara asked.

"I got a second chance with you," Mon smiled, cheese from his pizza still hanging from his mouth. Now Kara was in unfamiliar territory. "You know, when you found out about my parents. I never was sure how that happened."

"Ah," Kara said, leaning over and kissing Mon's cheek. "But it's just… you know what, I will tell you all about this tomorrow. It's the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Oh, weirder than Mxy?" Mon joked with a laugh.

"Yes," Kara said as they continued their lunch.

When they were about done, and with no ship appearing in the air, was when James came up to them. "Hey Kara, you never answered my question from before. Am I in or not?"

"James, we will tell you when we have an answer," Kara said politely, about to say more but had to pause as a flash came into the office, followed by another flash.

Two speedsters; one was Malcolm Garrick, the other was a new speedster Kara recognized as The Rival, a speedster Kara knew of from Jay who was supposed to be in jail. The fighting duo must have been too busy facing one another to not realize where they were going.

Before any of them could react, or Mon and Kara could figure out how to help their fellow Legionnaire the Rival jumped left, but Malcolm dodged. James was right in the line of fire though, and got thrown into the glass wall. The two speedsters ran out, continuing to fight.

Kara stood up, looking over at James. A crowd was forming. James was on the floor, glass sticking out of his body and blood coming out of him from everywhere. People were now yelling to call 911, but Kara saw James stop breathing.

"Not good…" Kara moaned as she turned to Mon, but everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara woke up, the sun streaming on her face. This was getting familiar.

The same song was playing as she opened her eyes and saw Mon-El dancing on the edge of the bed. She groaned to herself as she sat up.

"Hey –" Mon started.

"Morning Mon," Kara sighed, jumping out of bed as she looked at her phone. It was the same day! She groaned to herself as Mon frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused, never seeing Kara wake up so grumpy before.

"Nothing," Kara didn't know if she should tell Mon she was repeating this day or not, although figured it would be pointless given he wouldn't remember it. She looked back at her phone though as she pulled up Winn's number, switching off the music as she did so. Mon frowned.

"Hey Winn?" Kara asked in the cell.

"Hey, what's up Kara?" Winn called.

"Check the skies for an alien ship, don't ask me why. See you later," she hung up before he could respond as Mon frowned at her from the bathroom door now. "See you later, Mon," Kara stated, rushing into her clothes as she left the bedroom.

She knew where she had to go if this was going to be the same day. James was killed the first time by those Harvester aliens, and the second time by The Rival; she had to get to Central City. Stopping in the air above the place, wondering where to find the Rival, she didn't need to wait long as she noticed the yellow streak running below her; she shot down, stopping the streak in its track, and smiled as she recognized Impulse in his outfit, he was alone as he paused.

"Hey Supergirl," he smiled at her too, his visible lower face was still covered in stubble. The Barry Allen of this world now.

"Where's the Rival?" She now asked, determined.

"Urm, last I knew he was in Iron Heights?" Malcolm stated. His father had stopped him before.

"Go check on him," Kara stated, Malcolm frowning as he turned. Kara followed, glad she did as they witnessed The Rival's escape. But with Kara there too, both she and Impulse were easily able to stop him.

"How did you know?" Malcolm asked once the Rival was dealt with.

"Call it intuition," Kara sighed as she took the air, heading back to National, hoping that whatever was repeating this day was over now. The Harvesters and the Rival. Surely there couldn't be anything else?

She was wrong.

Living past her lunch with Mon, Kara found herself in the DEO. J'onn had asked her in, having captured a Harvester escape pod before destroying it. He wanted her to explain how she had known and she wished she could be in CatCo instead, but knew she had to do this.

That was when James appeared. She had been avoiding him all day; even making sure he couldn't stop her to ask about his possible Legion membership and thus even stopping Eve from tripping.

She watched as James moved over to her, grinning as she knew the question he was going to ask. She sighed to herself.

"I don't know, James," she stated, and he paused, frowning. "The Legion of Superheroes? Yeah, I don't know. We have made no decision yet either way."

"Oh," James frowned. "Well I was thinking of asking Winn to modify my helmet. The view piece is too small, and it would be nice for the people to see there's actually a person behind the hero."

"You do that," Kara nodded, forcing a smile as James nodded, moving off over to Winn as she turned back to J'onn. "I don't want to explain how I knew about the Harvesters, J'onn, but I just want to get back to work. This day has lasted forever."

"Yeah, you helped with the Rival this morning," J'onn nodded, that having been news in Central and the DEO.

That was when she heard a gunshot and froze, J'onn frowned beyond her as she slowly turned on the spot, dreading what had happened.

Agent Demos had been trying out a new weapon and James had got in the way as he was bleeding on the floor, Winn was shouting out as a medic came running but Kara sighed as she turned back to J'onn.

"This day's getting longer," she muttered to the Martian, who frowned at her as everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara snapped her eyes open as she woke to the same music, to Mon dancing on the edge of the bed. She groaned as Mon looked to her in confusion, but she didn't even speak as she rushed into her suit and left the apartment.

On her way to Central City, Kara stopped off at the DEO, wasting no time in telling Winn in person about the alien invasion before turning to Demos and punching him, shocking the surrounding agents as she turned to Alex who had appeared at that.

"Don't let him near a weapon today," she stated simply as she flew off, ignoring Demos' complains of a broken nose. She hadn't held back after all, getting rather annoyed by this repeating day and glad to take it out on someone.

Kara didn't even waste time as she flew directly to Iron Heights, stopping the Rival's escape without even Impulse's help as she didn't even wait for the thank you.

It was barely 9am when she arrived at CatCo. She knew she couldn't avoid James this time. She knew he was linked to something with this repeating day as she dragged him into the side room.

"You want in the Legion?" She stated, not wasting time as he blinked at this.

"Urm," he stated.

"Be careful," she stated as she turned, leaving the side room before Eve came across. She sighed to herself, unsure what to do now as she moved over to Lena's office.

"Kara," Lena grinned. "I was…"

"I'm going to remove the Guardian references from my article," she stated as Lena's mouth fell open. "And my friend's name is Winn, here's his number." She opened her cell to send the number to her boss.

Someone screamed, there was a crash and she turned on the spot, wondering what had happened as people ran to the window. She and Lena followed as Kara noticed the skid marks on the carpet nearby.

"I lost… I lost control…" it was the food trolley person; someone Lena had hired on to the company to provide food on the go.

"James," someone stated as Kara groaned, putting the picture together as she moved over to the window to look down. James was down there. He was dead.

"Oh, for fu-!" Kara shouted, but everything, again, went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara woke up to Mon dancing and automatically shut up off the music. "I am so sick of that song!" Kara complained before Mon could say anything. "Look, Mon, meet me at the DEO and tell Winn to scan the skies for an alien ship. Harvesters. Then get James to the DEO. Oh, and take all weapons away from Agent Demos." Mon seemed confused by this. "Mon, please, trust me and just do it. I'll explain later. I hope."

"Okay," Mon said with a nod and Kara had to smile at how loyal Mon was. She had just given him the weirdest request to date and he was not questioning it.

Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit and flew to Central, stopping the Rival's escape the minute it happened. "Nice timing Supergirl," a guard said.

"Yeah, almost as if I knew it was happening," Kara said sarcastically before flying off to the DEO where Mon, Alex, James, J'onn, and Winn were waiting.

"How did you know a Harvester ship was coming this way?" J'onn asked.

She had to tell someone as she explained, "I am re-living this day, J'onn," they all looked at each other. "I'm in a... I guess, a Time Loop. I have re-lived this day four times already. This is my fifth time on this day. Everyday I wake up to Mon dancing to Wayward Sons. I go to work, James asks about whether his getting into the Legion – by the way I don't know." Kara's voice was a little angry at this. "Lena asks about dating Winn; I'll give her your number later, then James dies, and I wake up."

"I die?" James asked, in the DEO too.

"Yes, and then it's the same day over again." Kara finished.

"So like Groundhog Day?" Alex said.

"Sounds more like Supernatural's Mystery Spot," Winn commented, making everyone look at him. "What? It was when Dean was dying every day and Sam kept on re-living the day. It's a good show..." Winn noticed the look. "So… what am I going to say now?"

"I don't know. We haven't done this before," Kara stated, and Winn pouted at this.

"Well, this seems highly unlikely," J'onn stated, and Kara tuned to him. "I mean, re-living the day. I have never heard of something like that before."

"Just because you've never heard of it, doesn't mean it's not true. I believe Kara," Mon stated with a nod.

"J'onn, I am not making this up," Kara said, putting her hands together and looking at J'onn.

Something in her eyes must have convinced him as he nodded to this. "Okay, let's lock James up for the day. If we get him to tomorrow, maybe this loop will break." J'onn stated.

Kara sighed, relieved. Locking James up in a DEO cell for the day really was the only way to keep him safe.

"I'm not dying today," James stated, putting his hand up. "And you're not locking me up. I'll be fine." James took a step back and walked straight into a computer panel. Unfortunately for him, the DEO was doing some electrical work and there were live wires there. James was electrocuted.

Kara gabbed him, but it was too late. This body fell to the floor.

"Crap," Kara groaned as Alex look down in shock. "Don't worry, I'm about to wake..." Kara never finished the sentence as everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara woke up to Mon dancing again. Kara flopped back down on the bed, feeling defeated.

"You okay Kara?" Mon asked from the bathroom. Kara had not interrupted his normal routine. "You need to get up." Mon noticed Kara was not moving so he made the volume higher. Kara groaned, taking a pillow and putting it over her head. "I love this song."

"Shut it off… please," Kara said.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Mon asked, shutting off the music and Kara could feel his weight on the bed. "Maybe I can cheer you up?" Kara knew what Mon was talking about, but she had another idea as she sat up.

"Okay Mon, here's what happening. I am in a time loop," Kara said.

"I'm sorry? What?" Mon asked confused.

"Like Groundhog Day or Supernatural's Mystery Spot," Kara said, remembering Winn's reference in what only felt like a few minutes ago, but seeing Mon's confused face. "Have I never showed you Groundhog Day? Wow, we need to watch. Point being though, I am reliving the same day repeatedly – it always ends with James dying. I think if I stay away from him maybe it will end but we also must make sure he does not die. I am texting Lena and telling her I am sick and calling the DEO to stop the Harvesters, then heading to Central to stop the Rival break out. I need you to keep a distant eye on James. Okay?"

"Okay…?" Mon stated with a nod, clearly still confused but willing to go along. There was a reason Kara loved this man. Mon gave her a kiss and then was out, leaving in his Valor outfit.

Kara texted Lena saying she had a cold but would fix the Flash article to take Guardian out and gave her Winn's number. She then called Winn and told him to stop the ship, she heading to Central to stop the break out of the Rival. After, she went back home. Staying away from James was the best bet.

It was late at night, the longest Kara had lived this day, and Mon was back.

"He went home. Everything was good," Mon said, and Kara smiled, relieved as she noticed Streaky was eating her food. Kara wasn't sure where her cat had been on this repeated day but was happy to finally see her. Maybe the repetition was over…?

That was when the doorbell rang. Kara answered it to see James there. "Hey Kara, I wanted a word, but you never showed up at work," James said, and Kara groaned. The Legion thing. Before she could say anything though, a neighbor cried out.

A large dog came running up and jumped right at James, attacking him, and biting him in the neck. Streaky hissed as Kara just stared and Mon looked on in shock.

"Bad dog…" Kara manage to mumble before everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara's eyes snapped open as she grabbed the stereo and threw it at the wall, destroying it as Mon jumped in shock. She didn't even bother to answer his questions as she flew out of the window, not even bothering to put on her Supergirl outfit.

What was the point? She'd just repeat this day again.

That was when she landed in James' apartment, shocking the man as he was getting himself breakfast.

"Kara…?" He asked shocked at his friend's appearance in his apartment so early.

"Why?" She replied, confusing him. "Why is your death linked to my day repeating?"

"My death? What?" James was more confused than before now.

"You keep dying!" Kara shouted, her eyes lighting up as he back up. She was angry now, confused and tired. Not physically tired. She seemed to be full of energy like she had slept, but she was emotionally tired. She could not take this anymore.

"Whoa Kara, I'm still alive…" He stated clearly seeming stunned.

"Oh, what's the point?" Kara struck him with her heat vision, he flew back at it and smashed into the wall. It felt good to release some of this anger out. Especially when she knew there would be no consequences. Everything went black again.

-Alien Earth-

She couldn't escape it. Every day ended the same way: James dying. The only thing she could think that linked it was his Legion membership and each repeat was getting to her.

At one point she had punched the man to death, knowing it would be pointless and having no clue if she could ever escape this day. She didn't know how many different ways one man could die – he died as the Guardian sometimes, as himself other times. Animals killed him; a piano fell on him; he was shot, strangled, blown up, hell even trampled on at one point. She should keep a record on this if something could repeat the day with her. She just wanted it to end as she lost track of how many repeats she was going through.

She was almost like a zombie when she 'woke' to Wayward Son and, after killing the Rival and heading to the DEO to stop the Harvester ship, she wanted to cry.

"Come on Kara, what's going on?" Alex asked, pulling her aside.

"It's pointless. Completely pointless," Kara moaned as Alex frowned. "I'm repeating this day. Constantly repeating it." She stated.

"I'm lost?" Alex stated. Kara sighed. She'd had this conversation before.

"Groundhog Day. It's happening to me, every time James dies." Kara stated.

"Urm, that's impossible," Alex stated, but Kara said it at the same time as Alex blinked at this repeat. "Kara, what…?" Both Kara and Alex said. "Kara, stop!" Alex and Kara said as one. Alex paused, then said quickly: "Kara Danvers slept with a night light when she first came to Earth." Kara said at the same time as Alex, knowing Alex was about to say random things. "She had the biggest crush on Daniel Radcliffe." Alex blinked, Kara repeating it word-for-word. "She knows all the… oh, forget it." Kara even repeated Alex waving her arms in frustration.

"Pointless," Kara sighed when Alex was done.

"I don't…?" Alex stated, but Kara waved her off. "Okay, so you're repeating this day. How many times?"

"Too many," Kara shrugged. "I lost count after 150. By the way, did you know someone can die tripping over the toilet? I have seen it. Also, can drown in the shower."

"So… you know what I'm thinking…?" Alex asked, frowning.

"Just say it," Kara sighed.

"Maggie was a bad influence," both Alex and Kara said as Alex took a step back, shocked. "Okay, so you are repeating the day, how?" Both women stated as Alex moaned.

"Winn's about to come in," Kara stated monotonously, not even turning around.

"Hey, it's like Supernatural's Mystery Spot," Winn had walked into the room at that moment, Alex's eyes wide now as she said his words at the same time. "I am going to download... whoa, okay that is creepy. You know everything I am going to say?" Kara kept saying these words with Winn. "Did I show you Mystery Spot already…? Okay now stop it. Kara!" Winn and Kara stopped.

"James dies. I wake up in this morning," Kara stated, moving the topic along. "I don't even need to physically see him die, it just –" but as she said it, everything went black. James had died again, and she hadn't even seen it.

-Alien Earth-

Kara groaned as she woke up with Mon singing. "Can I just stay in bed?" Kara mumbled. "Streaky!" Kara yelled out and her cat ran to her side, Kara petting her for comfort.

"Are you okay?" Mon called, having gone into the bathroom. "I love this s…" Mon never finished as Kara both mouthed along to 'I love this song' and used heat vision on the clock. Mon came back into the room. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"To think I got to do this all over again. This day keeps repeating," Kara said, hugging her cat who didn't complain, sensing she was upset. "This Earth just keeps… this Earth…" Kara had a sudden realization, something she hadn't done during the previous repeats. "This Earth... what about others?"

"I am so lost," Mon said, confused.

Kara jumped up, taking a piece of paper and a pen out. She wrote a quick explanation of what was going on and a check list for Mon to do. "Do that. To the letter," Kara said, handing Mon the piece of paper. She had written it enough times. "Promise me."

"Okay," Mon said, looking over the list as Kara got into her Supergirl outfit and asked Streaky to join her. "Lock James up in a DEO holding cell?" Mon asked, but Kara had already grabbed the world hopping device Prime gave her from a draw and opened a portal, she and Streaky disappearing into it. "…what are Harvesters?" Mon asked himself.

….

"Prime," Kara cried, relieved when she showed up in the Prime Cortex, glad the repeating day wasn't limiting her to her world.

Barry, Kara Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin looked shocked at her appearance.

"You have to help me!" She now stressed, noticing that there were two dogs in the Cortex; Streaky gave them a look but stayed near her mistress.

"Okay," Barry said. "What's going on?"

"I am stuck in a time loop," Kara said, petting her cat as she explained to the Prime group about her repeating day; how James dies, how she wakes to Mon dancing to Wayward Son – she even went into detail on some of the ways James died. "I need out. Tell me how to get out."

"Time loop, that's a new one…" Barry said, thoughtfully.

"Like Groundhog Days," Caitlin nodded, and Kara rolled her eyes, annoyed at hearing that film's name. She wanted to burn all copies on her world now.

"Or Supernatural's Mystery Spot," Kara Wells was the one who said it and Kara Danvers gave her a look. "What? The boys are cute." Kara Wells said with a shrug. Danvers noticed she looked a little bit larger than other Karas, but she didn't question this. There was no time or point right now.

"Or TNG's Cause and Effect," Cisco added his Star Trek reference which caused Kara Danvers to pause – that was a new one. "But usually time loops have a reason behind them, a lesson; well at least in TV Shows, and yours definitely seems centered around James."

"The only thing I can think about is the Legions of Superheroes vote," Kara said. "He was mentioned for membership. What's going on with your James?"

"We don't have one," Kara Wells answered. "Although the closest to him got beat up by Wally once." Barry chuckled at the memory from so long ago; he had flirted with Jesse and Wally hadn't liked that. "But we can call other Earths."

"Starting with SuperEarth," Cisco said simply, calling SuperEarth. It didn't take long for SuperEarth's Kara to tell them that their James was killed by a woman named Enchantress when was trying to be a hero.

"Karry," Barry said, pushing the button and putting the code in to contact Kara Allen. She informed them her James was killed by the Reverse Flash as he was just with Kara long ago.

Mutant didn't know who James was, while Kryptonite's Kara was annoyed when James was mentioned, but when she heard he went by the Guardian title on other Earths she said informed them that hers was a Guardian who kept getting beaten up. He was currently in hospital, reflecting on his own position as a vigilante.

Dark Earth explained James Olsen died when Metropolis went down. SuperFlash was the first bit of good news: He was married to Lucy Lane and had kids. But he had never went to become a vigilante. Gender they skipped, since they did not want to know about a female version or even know who to ask about; SnowAllen knew no one named James Olsen; on Twin he was alive and well, and also not a vigilante.

They skipped Hero, since they were too new, having been added recently, and the next was New Justice. There they learned James had stolen Kryptonian battle armor and when the smart tech realized he was not Kryptonian, it had put him into a coma. He was still brain dead and on life support.

"I get it," Kara Danvers moaned as they disconnected, holding out her hands in defeat.

"Good. The next few Earths are really new, so there's no point contacting them," Cisco said simply. "But I think you got your answer."

"Yeah," Kara Danvers said with a head nod. "Thank you. Can you open me a portal directly to the DEO?"

"Sure thing," Cisco said, putting goggles on his face and opening a portal back to the Alien Earth DEO for Kara and Streaky.

….

"Kara, will you explain this time loop thing and the reason we're locking up James Olsen?" J'onn asked as Kara appeared, but Kara didn't listen to him as she went to the cells. James Olsen was sitting on the floor and gave Kara a nasty look.

He had food in front of him though. "Will you explain…?" James started as he took a bite of the food but then paused. Before Kara could say anything, she watched James choke to death.

Kara sighed right before everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara woke up to Wayward Son playing again and she punched the clock, breaking it.

"What?" Mon asked, blinking and shocked.

"I hope today is the last day I have to hear that," Kara said, taking out her cellphone and alerting Winn to the Harvester ship. "Mon, call a Legion meeting. I'll be there just as soon as I take care of one thing." Kara put on her outfit and flew out, going to stop the Rival's escape.

By the time she got to their former League of Assassin headquarters, everyone was there.

"I thought we were meeting tomorrow?" Malcolm complained at this.

"There is no tomorrow without this meeting," Kara said dramatically. "Long story short, I've lived this day almost 200 times now and it always results in one thing: James dying."

"Time Loop? Just like..." Jay started.

"Groundhog Day, Supernatural's Mystery Spot, Star Trek: The Next Generation's Cause and Effect… if that last one exists here," Kara listed those off. "Yes, a time loop. But for me, it's always reset by James dying. He's died more ways than anyone else in the entire universe by now but in my last repeat I went to Prime Earth and found out something interesting: James always has more bad luck when as the Guardian than just James Olsen. In fact, he has a better life when not as the Guardian. He's not meant to be the vigilante and certainly not meant to do more than that. So, we need to decide to reject James for the Legion, and never allow him in. He also needs convincing to give up being the Guardian before it kills him permanently."

She took a breath at this as her fellow Legionnaires looked at each other.

"I'm not so sure about the time loop," Diana said simply, "but the evidence from other worlds is too compelling. I agree to James not ever being a member."

"I don't like the guy. He treated Lucy like crap," Malcolm said with a nod. Kara blinked, knowing Malcolm got on well with Lucy, but that sentence made her wonder how close they had gotten since.

"You said Rae from New Justice had really negative things to say about him?" Jay asked, and Kara nodded. "Two of my kids don't like him. I am on board."

"I trust Kara," Mon said, putting an arm around her. "Time loop and all."

"Me too," Clark said with a nod as they all agreed. "Okay then. James Olsen as the Guardian is out. And while we're here what do we say about Sara?" This was an easier one as Sara Lance was easily in.

"I think everyone can head home." Clark said after this vote. "Kara…?" Clark got Kara's attention. "I'll have a word with James. I think I can convince him to stop being the Guardian."

"Good." Kara gave Clark a smile.

"So… what do we do now, normally?" Mon asked.

"Well, this meeting I've never had before, but otherwise I have to go give Lena Winn's number," Kara said, confusing Mon. "See you at home… Hopefully." Kara kissed Mon's cheek and flew out.

The entire day Kara was worried about James dying, continually stopping ways she had seen him die before. James was trying to avoid her though; apparently upset since he had spoken to Clark.

Kara was concerned even when she was at home and going to bed. She was so sure she would wake up to Wayward Son again…. but when she did wake up it was not Wayward Son playing, it was a song called 'What Ifs' by Kane Brown.

"By the way, I bought a new clock," Mon's voice met her ears, coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and just a towel around his torso.

"It's not Wayward Son," Kara said, not sure whether to laugh or cry with relief.

"I know... this one sucks," Mon said with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me? I love this song!" Kara said, jumping up and kissing Mon. "Dance with me."

"As the lady wants," Mon said, more than happy to dance around the bedroom with Kara.

It was a completely new day.

-Alien Earth-

Looking over Alien Earth in of void above it was a man wearing a red bowtie and suspenders. Or he would be if he had a true form.

"Really?" A voice said, and Mr. Mxyzptlk appeared next to the man. "Why did you do that...? What do you call yourself now?"

"Music Meister," the first man said. "And this world needed a lesson regarding James before James followed all others who died. And I like teaching lessons. Too bad I could not add some real music into it. But it was fun finding new ways for James Olsen to die every day."

"You are weird sometimes," Mxyzptlk said.

"And how is it going finding a Kara who will love you?" Music Meister retorted, and Mxyzptlk gave a frown. "I thought so." Music Meister gave a laugh, but the two disappeared, Music Meister's job done.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this long day for Kara. It was inspired by Mystery Spot from Supernatural, not to mention the Legends of Tomorrow episode. We had this planned for a long time and we had real fun killing James more than once and finding the most unusual ways to kill him.
> 
> Please comment or kudos to let us know you liked it. 
> 
> Karry Master and Beta OUT!


End file.
